Burden
by BigT3888
Summary: The last egg will be found, secrets reveled and who knows more might be found. My first story go easy please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first story so please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any thing of the inheritance cycle. Chris does...d***

* * *

  
**

A man was sitting on the wall of Feinster looking at the setting sun. The man was none other than the great Eragon Shadeslayer. Beside a great mass moved. This was Saphira Bjartskular. Eragon was hardly aware of the elfish princess beside him. His eyes were red rimmed and glossy, but he was not crying. in his hand he held a small gold crystal, almost glowing by its own accord.

"Why" was all he said. Arya, for the first time since sitting down said:

"It would seem that wyrda is conspiring against us."

_It would seem so, _murmured Saphira _but there is nothing we can do about it. We should celebrate their lives and not mourn their deaths._

"Aye, but it is still hard to believe that they're dead." sighing Eragon got up. he held a hand down to Arya, and, to his surprise, took it and heaved herself up. Eragon turned around in time to see Joshua running up the stairs to him.

He said "Nasauda requires your and Brightscales presence. And yours to Arya Drottingu."

" Thank you Joshua, I shall be there soon." He nodded his head and ran off. As Eragon and Arya were walking down the stairs, Eragon whispered to Arya, "It looks like word has traveled that you are the elf princess. This will be interesting."

In spite of resent happenings, Saphira chuckled and said _Aye, but will be entertaining._

Arya smiled and said "What is entertaining to you is usually cruel or embarrassing to others."

_But that's the fun part. I think it is funny seeing all of you getting embarrassed so easily. Especially this one here. _She pointed one claw at Eragon. _You should have heard what was going through his mind when you hugged him before it calmed down._

"I do wish to know what was going through your mind." and she nudged him playfully. Ever since their journey back to the Varden after the Helengrind , Arya has been much more loose and not as stoic.

"Hey, what happened in my mind stays in my mind. Saphira, you're not going to tell her anything." said Eragon.

_No promise... _"Saphiraa!!" _Alright, alright I won't say anything, little one. _she said while chuckling.

"Good. Now where exactly did Nasauda set up her conference room?" questioned Eragon.

"Uhh.. I would think it would be up in the keep where Varaug was." She sort of chocked out the last part. on Varaug. "It is also the only place where Saphira can get in. I am pretty sure that even Gleadr could have fit into that hole you blew out of the keep." Then her smile dissipated when she remembered the fate of Oromis and Gleadr.

Eragon came over and put an arm around her waist as if to support her.

* * *

**So how did I do for a first? reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. I had this one almost half way done when I submitted chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle yadda yadda lets move on with the story!

* * *

**

Arya and Eragon just came up the last step as Saphira flew in through the hole in the wall.

The room was almost exactly the same when they left it except the throne was removed replaced by a great table. Also, Varaug's body was removed. Seated at the table was Nasauda, Jormundur, Orik, King Orrin, The Council of Elders, Blodhgarm, two empty seats, and rather large gap presumably for Saphira two lay next to.

"Why didn't we ask Saphira to fly us up there?" Arya quizzed.

"I guess it just slipped my mind. Not to mention you acted like you were going to fall. It wasn't until half way up that you decided to support your own weight." Eragon said.

_If you two are done_ Saphira told them _I think that you should take your seats. _and she motioned towards the two empty seats beside her.

"Finally," she said after an exasperated sigh. " you two are here. Now we have some good news, bad news, and news that I shall talk to with you three." and gestured towards Eragon, Saphira, and Arya.

"First of all, the elves have successfully taken Gilead and are sending a battalion of elves our way. They will skim across the Hadarac, reach Farthen Dur, go cut through Surda and meet us at Feinster. The Bad news is that they will not reach us for at least two months. Also we have the problem of Lady Lorana." She gestured to a chair that Eragon had not noticed with a rather pale looking Lady Lorana. "She has been binded to Galbatorix, we don't know how deeply though, but Blodhgarm said he would test it."

"Blodhgarm stood up and said "She is only binded by oaths, not by her true name. This would make it simpler to get rid of, but Galbatorix has very complex oaths and wards." Blodhgarm sat back down and said what do you think of this subject, Shadeslayer?"

"hmm...I am not sure. I would have to see what these wards are." Eragon said. He opened his mind to Lady Lorana.

He felt surprise emanate from her mind at his touch. He said _Peace, my lady, it is only Eragon. I am here to see what wards and oaths that Galbatorix has placed on you. _He looked deeper into her mind and at first, didn't find anything out of the ordinary. then he stumbled upon a vast array of intertwining oaths, wards, and vows. He gasped at the complexity of the oaths and suddenly the task seemed a lot more daunting.

He pulled out of her mind and snapped back to reality. _What did I miss?_ he asked Saphira looking around to see everyone arguing.

_hmm? oh nothing. They are now just arguing over how to ward Lady Lorana. I think it is quite useless myself. They know nothing of magic._

He sighed and looked over to where Arya was sitting to find the seat empty.

_Where's Arya?_ Eragon asked

_She and the other elves left because of the argument. She said to let her know when we have a solution so that they can come back. _Saphira said.

He looked down at his pendent given to him by the dwarves. As he was studying it he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down to see Solembum looking up at him "Hello Solembum." _why aren't you with Angela?_

_She was devising a sleeping potion and sufficed to say, it worked. _Eragon couldn't help but smile at that. _ She is now out cold and probably will be for the next few hours. I thought it would be at least interesting up here. I guess I was wrong._

He smiled, reached down and scratched the werecat on the head. He purred slightly and then scampered off to who knows where. Then he remembered Elva. He frowned slightly, and then remembered then remembered the wards he put on her. He smiled and then contacted Saphira.

_Saphira I think I just came up with a solution to our little problem. Saphira?_ Then he heard a small snore. _SAPHIRA!!!_

_Huh? What? oh...Sorry I guess I dosed off. What was that? _Saphira said.

_I said that I think that I have come up with a solution to our little problem._

_Well let's hear it._

Eragon went on to tell Saphira the incident with Solembum and Elva. He also told her his idea. _let me now contact the elves back to the meeting. _Saphira said.

"Everybody."

Still arguing.

"Everybody!"

No one listens. Eragon sighs.

"QUIIIEET!"

Everybody shuts up right then. The force of his voice made the entire room quiver.

"Good. Now me and Saphira came up with a solution while you were arguing. " Eragon said.

"Well, let us hear this great scheme of yours, Shadeslayer." an Elder said.

Eragon took a deep breath and started with

"You all know who Elva is, right?"

"Yes, the demon child. I am glad we are rid of her." another Elder said. Murmurs of agreement ran through the council.

"Well, we were thinking that if we were to"-

_--alter the arrangement of the spell--_

--"and the words slightly, we might"--

--_be able to receive the same effects.--_

_--_"Instead of destroying the oaths entir"--

--_ly we might be able to block them like--_

--"what we did with Elva. It--

"SHUT IT!!" yelled Jormundur. He gave a small smile. " Please! It is unnerving when you two do that. It's hard to follow."

Eragon stopped with his mouth open. That was the second time he has done that. Both times he did not know it was happening. He chuckled and continued.

"My apologies. What I am trying to say is that we could replicate the spell on Elva into a pendent or a ring to guard Lady Lorana."

Nasauda spoke then. "I still don't get it."

Arya cut in then. "I do. It means that he could block off Galbatorix's wards and oaths, allowing Lady Lorana to do as she pleases with a small cost of energy on her part." Eragon nodded his head.

An Elder said then "Why not just get rid of these wards and oaths entirely."

"Because it A, these are made by Galbatorix, meaning they are very strong. And B, they are very tightly intertwined, each one protecting another. I would probably kill myself trying to break them. This way we can nullify them, not breaking them, but blocking them." Eragon summarized.

Ohs and ahs ran through the group. "I see now. Well, when do you think you will be able to perform this spell?" said Orik.

"I think"--

"Wait.' An elder cut in. "Why an item? Why not just put the spell directly on her?"

"Ah ha! Now the reason is that if the Bonds were broken, it would be nigh impossible to get my ward off. If we put it in a pendent or a ring, we could easily remove it as opposed to a direct ward. As for when I can perform the spell, eh.. give me two days." Eragon said.

"OK then. Meeting dismissed. Except for you three." and Nasauda gestured towards Eragon, Arya, and Saphira.

* * *

**Wow that was a lot longer than expected, so yeah Reviews! I need constructive criticism **

**BigT out  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! Here is the next chapter. from now on I will try to do the week per chapter thing. this was originally apart of chapter two so i needed separate chapter 2 well here you go!**

* * *

Nasauda sighed, suddenly looking very tired. Eragon wondered how much sleep she had been getting though he held his tongue.

"What is it that you need?" Arya said.

Nasauda rubbed her eyes, looked up and said "I recently received a Message from Queen Islanzandi, requesting Eragon and Saphira to be at your mentors' funeral." She looked over at Arya. "You are here because I would think that you as well would wish to be at the funeral."

"You would be correct."

"What troubles me" she said "is that we need you, Eragon, here because we are planning to take siege to Melian. We do not know what sort of force dwells there. Also, Mutagh and Thorn might as well make an appearance, and we would need you to take him down."

Eragon coughed. "What!? I know that we have won a great victory here,"

_A great victory indeed. _Saphira added in

"but we also have sustained heavy losses, as I understand. It would be suicide to siege Melian so soon."

Saphira also said _Even if you were ready to lay siege to this city, we would not be needed. Mutagh and Thorn would not be there, the damage done by Oromis and Gleadr was great. Gleadr even bit off the last three feet of Thorn's tail. They will not be making an appearance anytime soon, magic or not._

Nasauda leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, seemingly thinking. _Sometimes I worry about Nasauda's well being. She looks like she over works herself more than needed._

_I know Little one, but she does this for the good of the Varden. _Saphira said

Nasauda looked up and said "We move in a week. If you are not back by then we will start the siege whether you are here or not."

"Thank you. We are very great full." Arya said. Saphira and Eragon nodded in kind.

"Very good" she said "Now go. I for one finally have some time for a well needed rest."

* * *

**Ok there is my try out with a more Mid-evil/Renaissance/12th century vocabulary. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.**

**Pie in the Face: how about next chapter for wow factor eh? Thanks for you actual criticisms!  
**


End file.
